


Stomach Ache

by TheRoseDrew



Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps
Genre: Accidental Vore, Crack Treated Seriously, Fic Exchange, Graphic Description, Graphic Grossness, Pregnancy Scare, Vomiting, Vore, Vore Written By Someone Who Doesn't Understand The Appeal of Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDrew/pseuds/TheRoseDrew
Summary: Ninja Brian is two inches tall...for some reason. Danny swallows him by accident.





	Stomach Ache

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a fic exchange between me and my girlfriend! She's very into platonic vore, and I'm very into ABDL. Neither of us really understand the other's quirky thing, so we agreed to write each other stories with elements of them to try to better understand...yes, she had as much trouble as I did heh.
> 
> But if you happen to like this, that's awesome!

These things usually start with wacky shenanigans, right? Well, not this time. Nope, this time Danny and Brian weren't sure why Ninja Brian shrunk one day. Could have been a lot of things really. Maybe it was a side effect from an alien dish Brian recently tried, or a curse that the neighborhood wizard put on them because Danny regularly stole flowers from her garden. Or maybe Ninja Brian accidentally got blasted by their shrink ray without either of them realizing it. Didn't know, didn't care. What mattered was that Ninja Brian was now about two inches tall.

When Danny actually discovered Ninja Brian's new height, he was worried it'd be a big difference. But, it was really no big deal. In fact, Ninja Brian still managed to kill at this size, so it was all good. They accepted he was just tiny now and continued going about their day casually. (Of course, they also expected Brian would revert back to his normal size by the end of the day. If he didn't, they'd put it in their schedule to deal with it or whatever.)

So, the two went to lunch. They ate at a local deli. Danny drove there, and Ninja Brian sat in the passenger seat, barely visible under the strap of the seatbelt. When they arrived, Ninja Brian caught a ride on Danny's shoulder, only being coaxed to climb aboard after Danny put his hair in a bun so it wouldn't get "shit and year old conditioner" all over Brian as the ninja claimed it would. Danny strutted into the restaurant, ordered his usual club sandwich and took a seat at his usual booth. He let Ninja Brian walk into his palm and then set him down on the table.

"Want some, buddy?"

Ninja Brian nodded. He waited for Danny to unwrap the sandwhich, then pulled out a tiny katana and sliced himself a piece of the metaphorical pie. He sat on the rim of Danny's plate to enjoy his meal. Behind him, he could hear Danny moaning happily as he ate. Every sound he made rumbled in the air, almost making Ninja Brian fall over the edge of the plate because of its intensity. Crumbs fell down from the sandwich and the corner of Danny's mouth that landed around Ninja Brian with a force of little pebbles falling from about a hundred feet in the air. One crumb with excellent aim bounced off the top of Ninja Brian's tiny skull, making him frown in pain. He glared at Danny as he rubbed the spot. If you asked Ninja Brian, being tiny wasn't all that bad, but it did have its ways to suck.

"You okay down there, Ninja Brian?" Danny asked, reaching down to pat the top of Brian's head with one finger. Brian quickly ducked out of the way and stabbed the finger. His knife was so tiny, Danny didn't even react. He stroked the top of Ninja Brian's head, unfazed.

Brian glared up at him and wrestled with the finger, trying to push it away. Danny smiled as Brian squirmed and tried to fight him off. He eventually let the ninja go with a small giggle. "Look, man, I'm going to get a drink. What do you want?"

Ninja Brian shrugged, his cheeks bright red. He was flustered with anger and embarrassment. He couldn't wait to be big again so he could knock Danny the fuck out.

Brian returned to sitting at the edge of the plate as Danny stood and walked away, his footsteps heavy and making Ninja Brian shake a bit. He took another bite of his little piece of sandwich when he realized it could use a little more meat. He left his sandwich on the rim of the plate and jogged to the huge club sandwich. Using his super strength, he pulled off the top slice of bread and abandoned it on the other side of the plate. He examined the contents of the sandwich with a sharp glare, then began to dig through it for what he wanted. He ripped himself off a good amount of turkey, and grabbed himself a tiny bit of pickle as well. He was just about to walk away when he felt Danny's footsteps shake the ground. As Danny drew closer, the rumbling grew stronger, and Ninja Brian couldn't fight it anymore. He lost his balance, toppling face first into the sandwich's contents. He was about to get up when he felt a heavy weight on his back. He squirmed, trying to push it off. In horror, he realized it was the top bun.

Ninja Brian felt the sandwich lift off the ground. He could do nothing to break out of the suffocating grasp of the sandwich. He just managed to adjust his head, moving it from being suffocated in the sandwich contents, but could see nothing but darkness. He heard Danny's voice as he hummed hungrily and then suddenly he could see Danny's white teeth sink into the sandwich. They just barely missed Brian's head, only doing enough to strike fear into him. Ninja Brian wiggled again, trying harder this time. There was no way to escape.

Danny chewed his sandwich happily. The bits of food broke down between his teeth and when he swallowed, a wet mass of delicious sandwich slid down his eager throat. He took a sip of his ice cold water to help it along then took another bite of the club. As he ate, he pulled out his phone. He began to scroll through his contacts, wondering which of his many dames would be willing to have a threesome that night. He didn't realize there was something unusual about this bite of his sandwich. He didn't realize Ninja Brian had since disappeared from his side.

Meanwhile, Ninja Brian ducked and dodged Danny's teeth. He'd been lucky, Danny's next bite hadn't torn the shrunken ninja in half. No, he was completely intact when Danny took the mass of sandwich he was stuck in into his mouth, but Brian almost wished Danny would have just killed him. It was disgusting in there. Ninja Brian almost thought to punch through Danny's teeth to make his escape, but the bones were busy chewing a bit of sandwich, and Ninja Brian didn't want to get torn apart too.

His safest bet was the tongue. He curled up in the center of Danny's mouth, laying on the plump, sticky, pink muscle. The mouth moved around him in a flash of quick movement and then suddenly...it stopped. It all lasted about ten seconds, but to Ninja Brian, it felt like ten minutes.

Brian raised his head finally. He tried to take a deep breath, but there was no oxygen. The adrenaline that finally began to settle hit Brian again in a quick flash. He was going to crawl forward, planning to somehow shatter Danny's teeth and escape, then he felt movement behind him. Underneath him, the tongue began to quiver, the back of the throat moved hesitantly. And suddenly Ninja Brian was being pulled back. He tried to hold onto the tongue, but it left him nothing to grab onto. He scrambled for any ridges, but he just slid past the muscle as he was sucked to the back of the mouth. He couldn't see a damn thing, but he knew what was happeneing. He was being swallowed.

Ninja Brian was no longer in the mouth. The pull suddenly shifted, and he began to slide down. The space he'd entered was small, wet, and tight. Though he felt too big for the tunnel, he continued to inch his way down, slicked by the fluids incasing him. He wanted to gag, but he couldn't breathe. He held his breath as he went lower and the space got tighter. Ninja Brian thought it would continue squeezing until it forced the air out of him and he suffocated, then suddenly he was falling into an open space. He landed with a plop in a small pool of foul smelling liquid. He quickly forced his way through the thick goop and up to the surface. He broke through the top gasping for air, feeling relief fill his every pore when he finally felt his lungs fill.

Oh shit, he had air! He was breathing!

Great! Good, now there was air. Brian wondered how, but he couldn't see. He could only feel what he was floating in, a pool of thick liquid. Stomach acid. For some reason, it didn't hurt. His ability to regenerate and superior genetic makeup must have left him immune to such a weak pH of acid. But still, it was fucking disgusting.

Brian felt something drift past his foot and almost wanted to throw up, but he held it in. He knew where he was, and the idea of throwing up in Danny's stomach was one hundred times more nauseating than knowing he was floating in stomach acid and half disgested food.

Ninja Brian glanced around, trying to pick a direction to swim in, but blinded by the dark, he had no point of reference. He decided out of frustration to start swimming left.

Cutting through the mush was difficult at best. Every time he swam by or into a mass of something half digested, he wanted to throw up again, but he was disciplined enough to refrain from doing so. As he went by, he realized in confusion, it suddenly began to get easier, and the bits of food floating by began to get smaller. Was he...no, no, no. This would be the worst time for him to be getting bigger. No way.

Ninja Brian shook off those disturbing thoughts and pushed forward through the stomach acid. It was still an exhausting process, but finally, finally he found the wall of Danny's stomach. Of course, he found it by swimming face first into it, but he at least found it. Immediately, the ninja was thrown into a state of rage. He grabbed one of the handy knives he kept on his person and stabbed the wall of Danny's stomach.

-

Danny hissed in pain. He doubled over his meal, heavingly dryly. "O-ow! What the fuck," he whimpered to himself. Suddenly and without warning, he felt another sharp pang just like the first. He hissed in pain amd then cough, a bit of blood spilling out of his mouth. "A-ahh...what that fuck, man. Ninja Brian, my stomach hurts-!...Ninja Brian?"

Danny looked around in pained confusion and suddenly realized the tiny ninja was missing. "Ninja Brian?" He asked again. He lifted a napkin, frowning when he saw Brian wasn't under it or anywhere else on the table. He felt a bit of panic surge through him as he suddenly stood up and darted to the booth beside his.

"Did you see a ninja anywhere!? He's about two inches tall, wearing all black, there was murder in his eyes!?" He shouted at the pair of women seated at the booth.

He was swiftly pepper sprayed.

-

Ninja Brian was ripped away from the stomach wall, carried by a huge wave of acid as Danny's body fell to one side. Brian was pulled under the wave and he shot back up to the surface with a glare of annoyance. He was treading the bile gently as the sea of acid settled around him, when he felt a dull pain in his legs. Thinking it was just his body ready to rest after doing so much physical activity, he blindly swam for anything floating that he could sit on for a bit. After only a few seconds of swimming, he found the stomach wall again. Brian rolled his eyes in annoyance. He wanted out. He was shaking with anger when he put both hands against Danny's stomach and pushed.

-

Danny squirmed and wiggled as two workers excorted him from the deli. He was shoved outside with such force that he almost landed on his face, but he stumbled forward and just barely kept his balance. That balance was almost lost when a burp bubbled up inside of him. He groaned as his stomach bubbled and ached. There was a dull pain now to replace the sharp ones. He touched his stomach to rub the spot, and gasped when he found it had swollen. There was a tiny bulge that wasn't there before protruding just under his belly button.

"Wh-wha..." he murmured to himself. He touched the bulge in confusion as he stumbled to his car. He stopped, leaning back against the vehicle to continue rubbing the spot. It was odd, he almost thought he felt...movement.

Danny bit his lip and then pressed down hesitantly against the spot. He slowly dug his fingers into his skin, pushing until they were pressed deep into his belly button.

He gasped when he felt something push back with the force of a tiny fist trying to punch the shit out of him from the inside.

"I...I'm pregnant..."

-

Ninja Brian balled up his now less tiny fist and punched the shit out of Danny from the inside. He was growing, alright. The space around him was getting tighter, and the air around him was getting thinner. Danny deciding to press on the space wasn't helping Brian be any less annoyed.

Brian needed to let Danny know that he needed to be thrown up, and now. He could feel his body expanding, the ache in his muscles and bones, that shit was growing pains. He was going to literally tear a hole in Danny's stomach if something wasn't done.

Brian felt around in the darkness for anything he could use to send a message, but could only feel the stomach wall and the simmering stomach acid. He wasn't big enough to reach out and just feel the wall ' no, his arms couldn't reach that far yet - but he could now walk, instead of swim through the stomach acid.

Ninja Brian went for a bit longer, feeling around in the dark for any sort of hope, but he realized after a few minutes that there was nothing at all that he could do. Frustrated, and quickly losing oxygen, Ninja Brian sat down, leaning back against the stomach wall. He closed his eyes and curled up around himself. He tried not to focus on where he was, but he couldn't ignore his environment. He felt enclosed in Danny's stomach - he felt trapped. He knew he couldn't escape, but at the same time, he was kind of glad he was here rather than anywhere else. It might have been the lack of oxygen fucking with his brain, but Ninja Brian was happy to be so close to his best friend. He touched his hand to the wall of Danny's stomach and let out a gasp as his growing lungs struggled to find air.

-

Danny forced his way back into the deli and ran frantically back to the counter, shoving people out of the way as he did. "Hey! Hey, fucking look at me! I think your food made me pregnant, and I lost my friend in here!" Danny shouted. The cashier only looked at him with frightened eyes and bolted, obviously terrified for their life. Danny groaned, and then started to run after them, but he realized he couldn't possibly keep up. His stomach was protruding farther now, bulging out so that it was just noticeable, and the extra weight threw Danny off significantly. He doubled over as the fullness surprised him, and fell to his knees as his stomach groaned and threatened to expand farther.

He wrapped his arms around himself, moaning faintly. It hurt, but not really. It hurt in a way that the stretch stung under his skin, but...but everything else about it was okay. Being full like this, it was kind of nice. It felt fulfilling. It helped him to not be so terrified that he lost Ninja Brian. And his new baby that he knew was growing inside of him (...somehow...) made his feel less alone.

Danny wished he could have a normal three month pregnancy so it wouldn't hurt so much, though...Pregnancies were _three_ months, right?

Danny didn't have time to think about it much longer because that cashier he'd chased was suddenly back. Seeing Danny was weak, he charged toward him. "Fuck you, crazy asshole!" He shouted as he reeled back his foot and kicked Danny square in the stomach.

-

Ninja Brian was gasping for oxygen. He could feel the energy slowly leaving his tired bones as his brain shut down from the lack of air. Then, suddenly he felt the muscles around him convulse and he was being moved with the sea of bile. He could do nothing to fight it as Danny's stomach jerked around, and he was pushed back into the esophagus. He was sure now since he was bigger, he'd get lodged in Danny's throat, and they'd both suffocate, but he was slick and caught in a river of stomach acid. He moved up the tube easily, and his eyes caught light as he emerged from the back of the throat. Then, he could breathe again, and he landed on the ground with a hard smack.

"Wh-what the fuck!?" He heard someone say. In a quick way to expel his boiling anger, he turned and jumped on that person to quickly and efficiently throttle them.

After throwing up, Danny continued to heave on the floor. He coughed over a pool of vomit for a while, before he wiped his mouth and was finally able to take in the scene. All the sane individuals had quickly fled the restaurant (probably when a whole tiny fucking person came out of Danny's mouth), so it was empty except Danny, that one worker guy, and-

Danny gasped when he realized what he was seeing. It was a fluid covered, now seven inches tall Ninja Brian choking the life out of an asshole.

"Br-Brian...?" He tried to shout in joy, but his throat was fucking wrecked and he could barely make a sound. Ninja Brian heard him anyway. He glanced over at Danny for a split second before turning back to his victim. He continued to choke the worker, squeezing his throat tight until his eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp. Once the dude was finally dead, Ninja Brian ripped off a piece of his shirt. He wiped his face with it then discarded it, dropping it back on the dead body. He turned to face Danny again.

"B-Bri..." Danny choked out. He crawled, with his arms wide, toward Ninja Brian. Though Brian was dangerously glaring at him at first, his gaze grew softer as Danny grew closer. He stood still, letting Danny hug his tiny body in his long, lanky arms.

"Th-thought los-st you...s-sorry I s-sw-swall-llowed-d y-you..." Danny forced out, squeezing Ninja Brian's little body. After a few still moments, Brian hugged him back. He patted Danny's back with his tiny hands twice, and then, suddenly, there was a knife sticking out of Danny's side.

"O-ow...g-good to h-have you b-ba-back, bud-buddy."

Ninja Brian nodded in agreement as his body ached with growing pains.


End file.
